Red Devil Spade: Special Chapter Easter
by Green.Wooden.Room
Summary: This is a one shot for the Easter day, college AU, but neko and nezumi, like usual is an annoying 14 years old brats XP One Piece ain't mine, it belong to Oda -sensei. Happy Easter everyone!


RED DEVIL SPADE SPECIAL EASTER

* * *

Just like everyday, Mira woke up early, getting ready for the day. Taking a bath, making her bed, annoys Kora until she wake up, prepare some breakfast, and stare at the calendar while she wait for the bacon and scrambled eggs "Hey Kora!" She shouted to the girls who just walked out from the bathroom with a towel on her head "what?" She grunted out while rubbing the towel on her head, drying her short dark locks "do you know what day is this?" "Sunday, and you're the one looking at the calendar..." "I mean... What even is in this day? Do you know?" Mira asked with a gleam of excitement in her eyes "watch the bacon, and no I don't know" Mira turn the stove off and put the bacon and scrambled egg on a plate "be joyful, it's easter, darling~"

* * *

Killer

The alarm ring loudly then fall with a loud thud on the floor, I grunted as I sit and picked the alarm from the floor and turn it off. I yawned as I stood and stretch for a moment, what day was it again? I glanced at the calendar for a moment. Easter... Oh well, at least it's holiday today, which means no college. Oh wait... I have a date with Kora today, if I remember correctly she and Mira is going to take her middle school's friends to that egg hunting game on the mall... Better drag Kid along. I walked out of my room and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. When i get out from the bathroom I banged at Kid's bedroom door "hoi, wake up you lazy red head!" Grunts and crashing sounds were the only reply I got, after a few second, the said red head appeared on the door frame, completely pissed "the hell it's holiday and 7 in the morning! Lemme sleep some more!" "No can do, there's no food and we got a date at 9" "what da- wait, it's easter already?" "Yes" "and we have to see their creepy annoying friends again?" "They're just at the junior high school, but I won't argue about the annoying part." He sighed "okay I'll be ready in 5 minutes" I nodded and went to the couch to watch TV, the news is full with how the other side of the world celebrate easter, but of course there's one thing in common: egg.

* * *

Kid

I lazily dragged myself to the bathroom to take a bath. I turned the shower on and cursed when boiling hot water hit my skin, when I finished I walked to my room and grab a random pair of jean, a shirt and throw them on. I walked outside to see Killer watching some news about easter all over the world. He looked at me and stand up, turning the TV off and walked towards the door "well what are you waiting for? Or do you wanted to go out without shoes?" He asked while tying his boots. I walked and wear my sneakers "where are we going?" "Breakfast first, then we wait for Kora, Mira and their friends on the mall" "you have the money for breakfast?" I asked, he sighed and nodded "how do you plan to go on a date with Mira if you bring no money?" "Erm... Well, I" stuttering, so goddamn great ain't cha Kid? He sighed "I don't even want to know" I shrugged and stand up straight "Mira isn't that kind of girl who's only pleased by money" "whatever you say Kid" we walked out of our shared home and started to walk "so... Where are we eating?" "Somewhere cheap because I don't bring that much money either" "and you say I'm uncaring of my girlfriend" he shrugged "let's not dwell about that... Let's eat here" we stopped in front of a small Japanese restaurant "okay" we entered the restaurant and a chorused "welcome" was heard. We sit down and ordered some food, a few minutes after that the food arrives and we eat in silence.

* * *

Mira

We went to the church shortly after breakfast, picking up neko and nezumi, who's dragged forcefully by neko to the church, then we'll take them to the mall as we promised. Neko has been rambling about an egg hunting game for the whole week, while nezumi said she would like to come to the game just to annoys neko. Those 2 are too childish for someone from a junior high school... Childish but creepy for nezumi, we arrived at the church just at the time to see neko running around happily and nezumi sighing heavily "seriously neko, stop running around will ya? What are so damn happy about anyway?" "Nezumi~ we're going to an egg hunting game~" "yea, yea, I know, shut up" "lemme hug you!" "No" "hey guys!" Kora waved to them, if neko had cat ears, it would have perked up in an instant, she ran to us, leaving nezumi who shook her head at her friend's behaviour. We walked to the mall while chatting casually "hey, Kid and Killer are coming right?" Neko asked excitedly, I nodded while Kora blushed, nezumi looked at neko "you're planning to annoy them?" "No... Stupid nezumi" neko whispered something on nezumi's ear which made nezumi's bored face light up and a grin almost split her face into two "really?" "Yep!" Kora tried to change the conversation "will there be any easter bunny?" Nezumi looked at her with 'wtf' face "Say.. Why is it always easter bunny? Wouldn't it be fun if there are other animals too? And bunnies don't even lay an egg..." "... Don't ask me neko" nezumi sighed as neko poked her cheek "hey, you can become an easter fox!" "Yeah, and that would make you and easter tiger" I sweat-dropped at their yet another animal themed nickname "tiger and fox don't lay egg either" "I know" neko said cheerfully "but they're cooler than bunnies!" Kora giggled at neko's behaviour "here we are"

* * *

Killer

After the breakfast, we rushed to the mall, just in time to spot Kora, Mira and their friend about to enter the mall. Mira waved at us and waited for us, when we get to them, their friend -neko if I'm not mistaken- grinned widely and poke her friend's cheek "hey, they're here~" her friend looked at us and whispered something to neko, neko smiled and nodded, which make her friend smiled darkly. "Come on~ we're gonna miss the game!" Neko exclaimed cheerfully and dragged nezumi into the mall. "So... Shall we go?" Kid asked awkwardly, Mira nodded and grabbed Kid's hand "You don't want to be lost when my friends are around, who knows what will they do to you." Kid blushed and nodded. I smirked at Kid's red face and grabbed Kora's hand "Come on" we entered the mall, Mira looked around and shouted neko and nezumi's name "hoi~ neko! nezumi! Where the hell are you guys?" Nezumi appeared out of nowhere behind Kid and poked his back "boo" Kid yelped and turned to see nezumi laughing aloud "you screams like neko" "hey, I didn't scream like that!" A voice from my back protested, I turned around to find neko staring at me "Hey Killer... Why are you so tall?" "I don't know, natural?" "... Hey nezumi, will you get as tall as him? You're tall you know" nezumi shrugged and walked away "how am I supposed to know" we continued walking to the game area, that's when I read the entrance sign "paired egg hunting contest, participant must be a group of two, the winner is the one who find the most egg, will be rewarded regarding their relationship. Sisters/brothers will get cash reward, husband and wife will get free ticket for two to hawaii, lovers will get free theater tickets, and friends/colleagues will get shopping coupons. Contest open for all age."

* * *

Kid

"Contest open for all age? I thought it's a kid's game?" Mira stared at neko and nezumi "this wouldn't be your doing right?" "Nope~" neko dragged nezumi and waved at us "good luck~" "hoi! Wait! Don't- ah whatever" Mira tried to call them but they've gone to the register booth, not so long after they're gone, two girls, looking not so older from neko and nezumi appeared "welcome, my name is pengin, the registration booth is over there" "and my name is hiyo, you can ask us anything if you're having trouble with the contest's rule" "ermm, no, actually we're not going to participate-" "PENGIN-SAN! HIYO-CHAN! THEY'RE THE MAIN STAR~~" neko screamed from afar, then pengin and hiyo's face changed "my, why don't you participate? It's fun, doesn't cost you a thing and the price is good" "and we have 3 winner for each category" hiyo smirked, fixing her glass. This pengin girl get a board out of nowhere and started writing "status... Lover... Name... Hmm... May I ask how old are you? Ah, that's not important, hmmm... College students... Ah, done, 2 registration sheet for mister Killer paired up with miss Kora, and mister Kid paired with miss Mira" before we could say anything hiyo took the paper, run to the register booth and slam the paper down on the table.

* * *

"The rules!" A voice from the speaker announced "this game is a race! The limit time is one hour, the pair who collected most egg wins!" Hiyo appeared with a bowl of colourful ribbon "every pair, please pick two ribbons, and tie it to your partner and your wrist, this will be how you recognise each other, because-" "you will be all wearing animal hat" pengin said while carrying a basket full with animal hat. The speaker spoke again "there's this golden egg, which has most point, and, keep your ribbon close, those whose ribbon are stolen, has to give all their egg to those who stole their ribbon!" "Everyone please get ready in front of the start line, the race is starting anytime soon" pengin announced. Kid tied the red ribbon on his wrist "how do it end up like this?" "I don't know" Mira shrugged "we're just unfortunate" not until a minute later, nezumi and neko ran across the hall, or to be more exact, nezumi, with her fox hat and black ribbon tied to her wrist was running around putting some mini-cameras around the room, and neko, still tying the ribbon on her wrist, and the tiger hat almost falling from her head, was chasing nezumi. Killer sweat dropped at the scene, he just finished tying the orange ribbon to his wrist, and is now fixing the dog hat on his head, while Kora struggle with her ribbon, already wearing a cat shaped hat "ummm... I can't... Tie this" "here, lemme help you" Killer tied the ribbon to Kora's wrist while she blush "th-thanks..." "No prob" "everyone please stand at the staring line" pengin said, when the pairs are all ready (except for nezumi who sat on a table watching some monitors) "and... START!" With that, everyone scrambled, except for nezumi "neko, on the ceiling" "what? How am I going to get that?" "...trampoline..." "Oh... Hey, you know I'm afraid of heeeeeiiiggghhhttt!" Neko screamed as she jumped from the trampoline. At the other side, Kid and Mira was baffled when they found out most of the egg are hidden on the ceiling "nice hiding spot really" Mira shrugged "but how are we going to get that?" She asked, Kid stared at the ceiling "here, lemme help you up." "Thanks" "you got the egg?" "Yep" "good" "neko, inside the vase, and KidMira got another point" "good, which vase- that looking-expensive-as-fuck-chinese-vase?" "Yes, the 1,5 meter one, but it's a cheap fake, you can break it" "you don't say" neko tried to kick the vase, but it didn't break, she punched the vase, which created a hole, she put her hand in, and took the egg. Kora and Killer was figuring out how to take the egg on the ceiling "are you sure that's an egg?" "Yes" "how..." "I'll take you up" "y-you sure?" "Yep" "w-wa-wait!" She screeched as Killer lift her up, but she took the egg anyway. The race continued, with lots of ribbon snatching, like nezumi, who sit there doing nothing but giving instruction to neko and snatching ribbons."There are points for snatching ribbon you know" she said to he walkie talkie "you don't say" "I do say" nezumi smirked as she snatched the ribbon from couple of game supervisor.

* * *

-1 hour later-

"And, the 3rd place winner is... Killer and Kora!" Hiyo was announcing the winner of the egg hunting competition "on the 2nd place, we have... Kitsuneko!" Penging popped out from the backstage "and our winner is... Kid and Mira! The winner please come to the stage" after they've got their prize, the official announced the winner for ribbon snatching "seems like... There are 2 first winner" pengin announced "because they score exactly the same" hiyo continued "our first winner is... KidMira and KillKora!" "The winner can come to the stage" pengin said cheerfully. "The second winner is... Game supervisors?" The audience face-palmed as the game supervisors went to the stage. "Anyway... The 3rd winner is... Kitsuneko!" The winner went to the stage and took the prize.

* * *

Mira

"Lunch anyone?" Kora asked with blush, still not believing she won the prize "starving" Killer said with a groan. "This easter is not so bad" I said thoughtfully "no it's not" Kid chuckled and kissed my cheek "lovebirds, save it for your date, we're going to nezumi's house for lunch" nezumi pouted "hey, I was about to take a picture" "you already got a lot!" "Take responsibility! Give me half of your money!" "What? NO!" "Yes!" "No!" The others laughed as neko and nezumi keep arguing

-the end-

* * *

a/n: hello to all my lovely reader ands happy Easter! And lemme talk you something, no, not every part in this world celebrate Easter with eggs... but meh... whatever. I'm pretty sick this week, and typing for several hours really make me feel sick, but I'll try to update on time. Thank you for all who favorited, followed, reviewed, or just simply reading this story,I love you my reader!

b/n: go and type the story, you're scaring the reader away... One Piece ain't ours, it belongs to Odachi

Note: Special thanks to pengin and hiyo who let me use their name for the additional character, I love you guys! *hugs pengin and hiyo*


End file.
